1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for riding upon an amusement ride. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for shielding a rider's back during transit on a ride surface of an amusement ride.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of family-oriented theme parks and recreational facilities has increased dramatically in the last decade. In particular, water parks have proliferated as adults and children, alike, seek the thrill and entertainment of water parks as a healthy and enjoyable way to cool off in the hot summer months.
Most theme parks consist primarily of ride attractions. Some of the more popular among these are slides in which participants slide down a trough or tunnel. In a waterpark, the rider may slide upon water on the slide, and splash down into a pool of water. As demand for such attractions has increased, parks have continued to evolve ever larger and more complex slides to thrill and entertain growing numbers of water play participants.
Many slide rides attract customers by offering high speed travel through the slide. The customers may slide with their backs, or other portion of their body, riding upon the surface of the slide ride. Such a riding position, however, may cause discomfort to the rider or interfere with the clothing worn by the rider, slowing the rider's overall speed and thrill during travel.